


It's Not Your Fault That They Hover

by illbefinealone



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Brikey, Drabble, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I REGRET NOTHING, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I know nothing, Jealousy, Kissing, Lovey Dovey, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, bandom drabble, fight me, so i guess we start tagging electric century in fics that involve mikey starting today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illbefinealone/pseuds/illbefinealone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a label party, Brendon gets jealous when he sees Mikey talking to a girl. They’re not dating, it’s shouldn’t be a big deal.</p><p>But it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Your Fault That They Hover

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a fic in celebration of the Electric Century EP coming out on Record Store Day. I will not be able to get it today and I don’t know when I will because I live in a country that equals a hole.
> 
> I am however trying to convert everyone on this planet into Brikey shippers so I can stop writing Brikey fics and start reading some new ones. So just think about how these two are the complete opposite of one another and it’ll all start, trust me.
> 
> Guess what Nick Jonas song I got the title from. It rhymes with zealous which ironically is a good word to describe Brendon Urie. He can be very zealous.
> 
> White wine was involved in writing this one, lots of white wine. I regret nothing though.

  


He is fuming; you can actually see steam coming out of his nostrils. Or maybe not and maybe he’s over reacting but – come on – he has a good reason to over react. This girl is all over Mikey and he just can’t stand it.  
  
She isn’t even pretty, Brendon thinks, examining the girl’s look. Long and messy brown hair with the left side of her head shaved off, how original. That tight gray dress isn’t looking acceptable at all, it doesn’t even match her skin tone, he adds and his mind agrees.  
  
Mikey however, in that black tux and the tie, his hands in his pockets, just casually chatting up a storm, making Brendon go insane with each breath he takes. How can there be such a person, such a beautiful person and not know how beautiful they are?  
  
Brendon is standing with a group of friends at another mandatory party, everyone dressed to the nines, everyone chatting about current events, new music, and random stories of random things that happened. But somehow he cannot chip into the conversation when he’s concentrated on the younger Way brother that is on the other corner of the room. It’s just something about him and Brendon can’t pinpoint what it is. He’s just so interesting, so… attention worthy.  
  
They aren’t together, not at all, this jealousy isn’t justified by any means. Brendon has had a crush on him for a while, the constant meeting up out of nowhere and Mikey’s niceness and especially Mikey’s hotness influencing him a great deal. But Brendon thought it was just a little crush until this happened. Little crushes go away once you see the person you like flirting with someone, anyone. Now he is certain that it’s more than a crush and it won’t pass.  
  
“What’s going on?” Dallon asks him after he sees how spacey Brendon is and Brendon ignores the question, “Earth to Brendon,” Dallon insists, waving a hand in front of Brendon’s face.  
  
“I’ll be right back,” Brendon manages to say, pushing Dallon’s hand and walking past him without much thought about what he’s doing.  
  
He’s running on impulses, but this isn’t like buying a piece of clothing you most definitely don’t need, or in Brendon’s case, that 20th guitar that maybe, just maybe sounds a bit better than the last one he got. This impulse can be a great change.  
  
He is taking confident steps, coming closer and closer to Mikey. He isn’t sure what his feet are doing and if what he has in mind is the right thing or you know, if it’s okay at all. But he will do it; his brain is screaming that he must do something. Everything else seems irrelevant.  
  
Brendon is now close enough to be able to hear the conversation and he isn’t stopping.  
  
“Maybe I can see you sometime,” the girl offers Mikey a smile and Brendon’s stomach turns. No you can’t, he thinks, the words are screamed in his head.  
  
Mikey sees him now; he turns towards him, allowing the girl’s suggestion to go unanswered. And Brendon doesn’t say anything, he just attacks Mikey, lips brushing his and hands around Mikey’s waist, pulling him closer.  
  
It surprises Mikey but Brendon continues moving his lips, lightly sucking and licking and it’s not long before Mikey kisses back. And when Brendon thinks it’s time to back away, Mikey is the one that wraps his arms around Brendon and pulls even closer.  
  
Mikey’s hand suddenly starts sliding up until he’s gripping the back of Brendon’s neck, nudging him closer, encouraging for the kiss to go on. The other arm is still safe on the small of Brendon’s back, holding Brendon’s whole existence on him because the closer the better.  
  
They let the kiss deepen, their mouths fully open, tongues battling. They forget about everything around them, they don’t even notice that the girl that was hitting on Mikey is long gone. She left completely offended that someone let her go on flirting for twenty minutes when in fact he was gay.  
  
Mikey ends the kiss which makes Brendon blink his eyes open in time to catch a smile that shows up on Mikey’s face.  
  
“You’re a great kisser Brendon Urie,” he says, taking a step back. Mikey smiles again, this time wider and directed at the ground as he backs further away. He’s so adorable, Brendon thinks.  
  
Then Mikey walks away, letting Brendon to pant, unsuccessfully trying to gather himself.  
  
This is the moment Brendon Urie realizes that the next step is to get into Mikey Way’s pants. And damn, those pants are tight and one can see the crotch just so perfectly outlined.  
  
Brendon knows he is fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt me on tumblr: illbefinealone.tumblr.com


End file.
